


Gratitude's Gift

by vermaakwillbewhole



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Breastfeeding, Comfort, F/M, Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermaakwillbewhole/pseuds/vermaakwillbewhole
Summary: A Nord Barbarian clears out a nest of smugglers housed in a cave on Vvardenfell's Bitter Coast and frees a group of slaves within, including a very grateful Khajiit woman eager to repay his good deed.





	Gratitude's Gift

Brindir grunted as he tossed the last of the dead bandits over the edge of rope bridge into the small pool of water below with a loud splash that echoed repeated in the cave. The Nord leaned on the taut, moldy rope, and hanged his head, his breathing labored and sweat dripping from his brow. It didn’t take long for him to dispatch the bandits as he cut his way to the leader with his Orcish battle axe, striking each of them down with a few heavy blows, but he was thoroughly exhausted from the fight. He forced himself upright and wiped the blonde matted hair from his eyes, grimacing at the waves of pain radiating from his torso. An archer just on the other end of the bridge he now stood on had caught him with two arrows before he could close the gap and go for the kill. His Nordic ringmail cuirass fortunately held strong and kept him from being pierced, but he could tell he was bruised badly underneath. He removed the pack he carried on him and shuffled through its contents, pulling out the last of his healing potions and chugging it down. It was dry, and had a bitter aftertaste that wouldn’t leave his mouth; he’d have to find something to wash the foul taste out of his mouth later.

As he went to grab his pack, a small gleaming key in the clutter caught his eye. He pulled it out and remembered that he picked it off the ground after he saw it fly away from one of the bandits as he slew them. He figured it must be for the slaves he saw out of the corner of his eye as he rushed through the cave. He shouldered his pack and walked back across the rickety bridge, turning left and heading down into a dark sloping tunnel. The path soon opened to the left into a lit section of the cave. The slaves were here, kept put by large wooden posts serving as an enclosure and a locked door. He could see them, a mixed group of five Khajiit and Argonians huddled together near the cave wall opposite of the door.

_Must be scared from all the fighting_ , Brindir guessed.

He walked down the set of wooden steps to the door and unlocked it. The slaves jumped and gasped as the door swung open. They panicked and scattered away from the tall barbarian as he neared them, covering their faces and cowering. Brindir huffed and approached the Argonian nearest to him. The lizard-man began to blubber and shrink against the wall as he grabbed his scaly arm and lifted him to his feet.

“Calm down all of you, I’m not gonna hurt anyone,” Brindir spoke as he gripped the slave’s shaking wrist and unlocked his bracer.

“There. Now was that so bad?” he said. The Argonian laughed and thanked him profusely, and the other slaves stood and crowded around him, anxious to be free as well.

One by one, he unlocked the slaves’ bracers and let them fall to the dirty cave floor. The slaves cheered happily and praised their rescuer, thanking the gods for his aid. Brindir shook his head wearily, trying to focus on freeing them quickly and sending them on their way to wherever they wished to be. He unlocked the bracer of a particularly fidgety Khajiit and pulled it off him, dismissing the cat with a wave before he could barrage him with gratitude. The former slaves thanked him one last time, stepped out the door, and disappeared to the right towards the entrance of the cave. Brindir wondered if they would be safe on the road without any weapons or even clothes besides the tattered pants they wore, but he had cleared out any aggressive kwama foragers or cliff racers from the entrance and the road on they way to the cave, and he was sure it was still daytime. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think of what to do next. Tired as he was, he almost missed a quiet scraping noise from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw another Khajiit slave standing a few feet away.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Brindir apologized. “I hadn’t seen you there.”

He approached the slave and took their hand, holding it steady for the key. As he fiddled with the lock, he noticed how small their hand seemed in comparison to his own, even more so than the other Khajiit. He looked up at their face and met with their bright green eyes looking back at him. Tawny fur covered their head and ears, and deep black tear line fur markings traced down to their mouth. They held each other’s gaze for only a few seconds before he looked back down, finding himself embarrassed to realize she was a woman for some reason. As he tried to focus on unlocking the bracer, he noticed that, like the other Khajiit and Argonian slaves, she too was dressed only in ragged pants and stood bare-chested. His gaze drifted to her chest instinctively, but he blinked and focused back on his task at hand. The image of her round, furry breasts remained in his mind however and refused to leave. Brindir shook his head and finally fit the key into the lock and removed the bracer. He stepped back and coughed, looking first at his boots and then to the rest of the cave behind him.

“Well, you’re free to go now,” he said without looking at her. “The others are probably not very far down the road. You could probably catch them. Best of luck to ya’.”

Brindir walked out of the gate and turned left to the upper section of the cave before the Khajiit could say anything. He quickly made it to the rope bridge and crossed over to where the bandit leader had slept, a small opening lit by some torches and a dying fire. A makeshift wooden shelter stood in the middle of the cave. Old tapestries and rugs covered the floor and patches of wall and roof, and an equally aged hammock hung shear to the cave wall on his right. Brindir dropped his pack against the posts opposite of the cave wall and examined the hammock; It was just as aged and rotten as everything else in the humid cave and looked as if it could barely hold a person in its condition, let alone a large Nord as himself. He walked back to his pack and pulled a large bedroll out from it. It annoyed him how much space it took up most times, but he was thankful for it now. Most of the resting places on Vvardenfell were too short for someone his height, and he had to resort to his bedroll many a night. It fit nicely next to his pack and was fortunately far from the stinking hammock. He took off his armor and lay down, pulling the heavy blanket up around his waist.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, listening to the gentle sound of the water sloshing as it echoed through the cave. Sleep wouldn’t come to him, however. His bruises continued to ache, and his mouth still tasted of the bitter potion he downed. His stomach growled lowly, but he knew he didn’t have anything to eat besides nearly inedible rat meat with his stuff; he’d have to be a lot hungrier before he’d try eating some. His clothes were drenched in his sweat as well, and the cool, wet draft from the pool below made him shiver underneath the blanket. He swore under his breath as he sat up and removed his shirt and pants, tossing them to where his armor lay. He felt better without the slick clothes sticking to his skin, but still he tossed and turned, unable to wind down.

_Dammit. Must’ve been all the fighting. Got me all worked up._

Brindir lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling, mind wandering as he waited for sleep. His thoughts drifted aimlessly from one thing to the next but kept returning to the Khajiit woman. He had never seen anything like her before, her striking green eyes accentuated by the dark fur circling them, the soft white fur on her chin. He had seen Khajiit before, of course, but he’d never seen one so beautiful yet calm and quiet, unlike any other Khajiit he’d encountered. She had said nothing while he freed her and instead just looked at him. He wondered if she noticed him staring at her chest. His eyes lingered for only a second, and yet he could vividly recall the thick, fluffy white fur that covered her breasts and stomach. He imagined if it was as soft as it looked. He shook his head again to chase the thought away, trying to clear his mind of the her. He turned on his side to face the bridge and was surprised to see none other than the Khajiit woman just a few feet away, standing still and quiet as she was before.

“Oh, it’s . . . you,” Brindir exclaimed, sitting up and leaning on the post behind him. “What’s the problem? Did you, uh, need something?”

“You freed Kajirra but walked away before she could thank you,” she said in a quiet tone as she walked over to his side. “She couldn’t leave without thanking the man who saved her, or at least without knowing his name.”

“My name is Brindir,” he said, averting his gaze as she stood above him. He leaned over and shuffled through his stuff. “Uh, I think I have a shirt in here somewhere you could have.”

“Not to worry, Kajirra is just fine without one,” she said. Before Brindir could react, the Khajiit stepped over his waist and sat down gently. He breathed in sharply as he felt her weight on his lap. He had no choice but to meet her gaze now, her face only a foot or so above him, and her chest even closer.

“But she must thank the one who freed her from those terrible people who hurt her so, such a hero this Nord is to her,” she continued to whisper, now running one of her hands through his long, golden hair. “It is customary to give a gift of thanks to another, but Kajirra, she has nothing to give.”

Kajirra smiled as she stared into the Nord’s blue eyes and leaned forward to lick his cheek slowly with her rough tongue, earning a surprised gasp from him.

“Nothing but herself,” she whispered into his ear with sultry growl. Brindir’s eyes grew wide as she met his lips and kissed him. He sat still, arms at his side, dumbfounded. Kajirra’s tongue danced along his own and explored his mouth, her hands running along his muscled back. Her whiskers tickled his face as she turned her head to get better access, a purr building in the back of her throat. His nervousness began to die, and he lifted his hands to her back, stroking up and down her short, tawny fur from her shoulders to her tail. Kajirra purred loudly into his mouth as he dug his fingers deep into her fur and became more assertive with his tongue, forcing her tongue back into her own mouth and kissing her passionately. She broke away from him after a while and chuckled as she licked and kissed his cheek again.

“See? There is no reason to be shy of receiving a gift,” she muttered in his ear. She pulled away from him again, her breasts back at eye height, and grabbed his forearms, stopping them from rubbing her back. “And Kajirra has many more gifts to give to her hero.”

She guided his hands slowly, tracing them up along the contours of her belly to her breasts, letting him take hold. She placed her hands over his much larger ones and squeezed, moaning at her sensitivity as she encouraged him to take charge. He breathed shallowly as he ran his hands through her thick chest fur and massaged her supple breasts. They were even more soft and luxurious than he had imagined. She was well-endowed too, her hefty breasts filling even his large Nord hands. He rolled them around and squished them together, digging his fingers into them until her flesh pooled through the gaps. Kajirra panted and groaned as he fondled her, her hands hanging limply at her sides and her hips moving back and forth automatically against his crotch. Her black nipples grew stiff and sensitive, and she could hardly stifle a gasp as his rough, calloused fingers flicked across them. He pushed the fur covering her small teats out of the way and traced his thumbs along the areola, teasing a gasp from the aroused Khajiit. She shuddered and let loose another as he pinched and tweaked them both between his thumb and forefinger.

Suddenly, his hands left her mammaries and slipped around to her back, pulling her closer to him. Kajirra’s breath was taken away before she could question him as he licked her hardened nipple. She brought her hand up behind his head and cradled it, encouraging him to continue lapping at her bosom. He put his mouth around one of her teats, licking and sucking at it excitedly while he used his hand to tend to her free breast and the other to massage her back. Kajirra bit her lip and caressed his head, her body tingling and a pressure she couldn’t place building as he pleasured her all over. She nearly yelled as it gave way and spilled from her breast into Brindir’s unexpecting mouth. He recoiled and lifted from her nipple, surprised and embarrassed at the sweet liquid that filled his mouth. He swallowed and looked up at Kajirra shivering above him, white milk beading and dripping from her dark black nipples.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know that was going to-”

“Do not be sorry Brindir,” she said panting with a grin, gazing into his eyes. “It is but another gift, one that even a poor Khajiit such as Kajirra can make. Please, drink from me, let Kajirra feed her hero and give him strength with her sweet, precious milk.”

Brindir suddenly found himself very convinced and pulled the busty feline back to himself. He latched onto her again and squeezed both of her breasts as he buried his face and suckled, letting her milk pour into his mouth. He swallowed it greedily, the warm, rich liquid tasting heavenly as it washed away the aftertaste of the pungent potion from his mouth and sated the Nord’s hunger. He kneaded each breast as he drank from her, squishing and smooshing her malleable mammaries all over, teasing her milk into his waiting maw. He closed his eyes and buried his face deep in her big, fluffy breast, only aware of the steady stream of delicious milk as it leaked from her. Kajirra moaned and purred deeply as he licked, sucked, and nibbled on her swollen, sensitive teat, milking her for all she was worth. Her body shuddered at the strange yet erotic sensation of her motherly liquid spurting out of her breasts, one filling his mouth and the other dripping onto him. Her hips ground along his crotch with a mind of their own, and his member grew underneath the blanket, scraping along her crotch and her own nether regions. More and more she rubbed herself along his increasingly swollen manhood, panting hard and fast, struggling to keep from becoming a blubbering mess. Brindir moaned around her nipple as she scraped her pussy along him over and over, almost painfully as his member was trapped underneath the sheets.

Suddenly, Kajirra’s hand pushed his head deeper into her breast, her other hand clutching his own and pressing it into her other breast. Her hips thrusted back and forth wildly as her breaths gave way to a deep, wavering moan and she shuddered all along her body. Brindir was taken by surprise as a blast of her milk shot into his mouth and drenched his hand and her fur. He could barely swallow it all, leaving some to slip from the cracks of his mouth and down his chin while her other breast poured milk onto him as they both fondled her chest madly. The blanket soon grew damp with an even hotter liquid that Brindir could not see but felt as it seeped through the cloth and drenched his crotch. It soon came to an end, and he let go of her teat, watching beads of milk drip from her breasts as they caught their breath. His eyes fell and saw a large wet spot and slick, clear juices dripping from her feminine slit, now easily visible in the middle of her drenched crotch fur.

“Oh, Brindir,” she said in a breathless whisper, bringing a hand to her face and avoiding his gaze. “Kajirra is embarrassed, she has made such a mess.”

“It’s alright,” he laughed. He pulled her back to him and kissed her, giving her a taste of her own milk. “Nothing a soak won’t fix.”

They held each other close as they recuperated. Kajirra lowered her weight to sit in his lap again and was reminded of his erection beneath the sheet. With a flick of her deft Khajiit hand, it was freed, springing up eagerly. Brindir jumped as she took it in her soft, furry hand and rubbed it up and down slowly, tracing her fingers lightly along his swollen veins and extending it to its full length, larger than her one hand could hold. It throbbed and twitched in her grip, earning a purring chuckle from her.

“Brindir is ready for his best gift yet, yes?” she asked. He nodded vigorously in reply.

“Good, good,” she said, a sudden look of apprehension spreading across her feline face. “But please, be easy with Kajirra. She is but a tiny Khajiit woman and Brindir is a big Nord man. She fears he maybe too much for her”

“Don’t worry,” he whispered, rubbing her back reassuringly. “I’ll be gentle.”

Kajirra smiled at him and held his cock in place as she positioned her slick pussy just above it, ready to begin. Lower it fell, and both moaned as their intimate areas touched for the first time. Her hands fell to his wide shoulders, his to her furry hips. Slowly, she lowered herself, shaking as his manhood pushed past her outer folds. Even with her freshly slickened tunnel, his large size made it difficult for him to slip inside of her easily. Her eyes forced shut as her walls stretched to accommodate him, trembling in sync as it throbbed inside of her. Her walls twitched of their own accord despite his size; he bit his lip at the pressure, the squeezing tightness, almost painful around him. Her shallow breaths gave way to a loud gasp as his cock finally reached her limit and hilted deep within her. She leaned forward and breathed in and out, gazing into Brindir’s eyes as she got used to the feeling of man inside of her. He waited patiently below her.

Before long, she nodded once and closed her eyes, then pulled up just a bit, held for a moment, and lowered back down. Up and down, each time higher and quicker than the last until she reached a good pace. She soon fell into the groove of it, sliding herself down on his shaft over and over, letting it scrape and slide along her wet walls and pat her cervix. She moaned and purred as the pain and discomfort became pleasure, a warmth emanating from deep in her core. Brindir’s rough hands ran along her hips and down to her behind. Her thick fur there was just as soft as that of her chest, and her ass was just as plump and squeezable. He took a firm grip, digging his fingers into her fluffy cheeks to pull her on the down-swing and make her squeak as he gave her a firm squeeze.

Her breathing turned to deeper and louder huffs as she plunged down on his hard cock. It thrust and throbbed involuntarily, massaging her inner walls, coaxing them to grip and clasp harder and release more of her lubricating fluids. Her hands shook where they lay on his shoulders, her arms growing heavy as she began to tire, and her body began to spasm as she grew closer to her climax. Her vaginal walls twitched faster and stronger, her juices spilling onto Brindir’s crotch below. Brindir himself too could feel the wonderful sensation growing stronger within him as her body upped its efforts. Her already tight pussy clutched his heated rod, eager to be flooded with his seed. He took a firmer grip on her rump and began to thrust, meeting her halfway as she came down on him. Another moan escaped from her as his cock plowed through her roughly, pushing in and out at a quick pace. Her body gripped and squeezed harder to keep his member inside of her, but to no avail. His big cock filled her over and over, pressing against every wet wall of her womanhood, sending jolts of pleasure all over her body again and again. She gasped and shook as he bombarded her, and finally couldn’t take much more or keep up. Her legs stopped moving, and she leaned forward on top of him, her chin on his shoulder, and tried to catch her breath.

“Kajirra,” she huffed into his ear, swallowing in-between breaths. “S-she is too tired to continue. You must-”

Her words were cut off as the Nord took charge and picked up the slack, taking a firm grip on her ass, lifting and dropping her rear as he thrust. He moved both of their hips twice as fast as before, smacking together with loud, wet slaps that echoed off the cave walls. In and out, his cock pumped at blinding speed, assaulting her dripping pussy without restraint, hilting in her warm depths her again and again. Shockwaves racked her body as his throbbing member smashed against all of her sensitive nerve endings as if without end. She wrapped her furry arms around his back, holding onto him for dear life and trembling as he fucked her madly. Her cunt slowly but surely began to contract around him tightly, each rhythmic clenching stronger than the last; she knew she was close. She leaned close to his ear and whined, begging for release. Brindir grit his teeth as she tightened all around his cock, her pussy trying its hardest to trap his throbbing member inside of it. His cock throbbed and bucked as he thrust deep into her, its swollen head leaking pre-cum as it pushed against her cervix, eager to fill her with his seed.

With a deep growl, Brindir clenched his eyes and threw himself into her, smashing his hips into her cushy, furry ass and shoving his cock into her sopping cunt as fast as he could. Their tired panting grew to screams of ecstasy as their embracing intimates began to seize. Holding her hips in place, Brindir thrust slowly, smashing his throbbing cock all the way into her wet tunnel as it closed all around and squeezed him like a vice. All at once, they came, her cunt erupting like Red Mountain itself as her slippery liquids doused his rod and spilled onto him again, his cock heaving and shooting ropes of cum into her depths. Kajirra gripped her lover with all her might, mewling like a kitten into his ear as his cock continued to pump inside her quaking womanhood and spewed more and more of his hot Nordic seed. A torrent of her liquids drenched his crotch and the bedroll they laid upon, her breasts seeped twin trails of her sweet milk as they pressed firmly against his chest. His cock throbbed and bucked inside of her warm, wet tunnel, dumping more and more of his voluminous load into her welcoming pussy. Her head hung on his shoulder as she drooled mindlessly, overwhelmed by the waves of ecstasy, only able to focus on the powerful throbbing of her lover’s member and the enveloping warmth and weight of his essence as he filled her to the very brim.

A minute or so had passed, and they grew still. They clutched each other close, each panting, trying to catch their breaths in the afterglow of their ecstasy. Brindir picked his back up off the dank wooden post and laid himself fully on the damp bedroll, still holding Kajirra close. They rested quietly in the silence of the cave and dim light of a nearby fire, enjoying the warmth of the other as they remain connected, their fluids still intermingling deep within the exhausted Khajiit to her satisfaction. The equally spent Nord ran a hand through her fur lazily, thinking of nothing in particular as she purred gently in his ear, her body vibrating all over him; it seemed to make him even more tired than he already was, exhausted and with a belly full of her warm milk. His eyes remained half-lidded as sleep began to take him.

“So, her gifts have been given to the Nord,” she whispered into his ear suddenly, then paused. “Kajirra guesses she will head for the Argonian mission in the morning. It should be safe for a slave like herself.”

Her purring slowed and grew quiet, and silence filled the cave. Brindir looked up at the dim ceiling, thinking.

“It’s a long way from here to Ebonheart,” he said.

“Yes.”

“Lot of cliff racers out this time of year.”

“Kajirra had heard so.”

Brindir paused again and cleared his throat.

“I guess I can’t let you go alone,” he said quietly. A low purr vibrated across him again.

“But, I have some people to meet in Ald’ruhn and a few other places north of here,” he admitted. “It could be a while before I could find time to accompany you to the mission. I guess you could just come with me in the time being, if that’s alright with you.”

Her purring grew louder, almost deafening in his ear as she nuzzled and kissed his cheek, her slender, furry arms tightening around him in a warm hug. He looked down at her and smiled.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”


End file.
